poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Garden of Eatin' (LAoPtS)
Plot On the way to Lilycove City, the group notices a big banner in the middle of nowhere advertising the Banana Slakoth Garden. Brock reads from his guidebook that the garden supposedly has the largest population of Slakoth in the world. Keen to check out the hype, the group decide to stop by. May, however, is more interested in getting dessert in the next town, but quickly changes her mind after Brock informs her that the garden also makes banana splits. The group soon arrives, only to find the entrance gates shut. Ash notices the gates aren’t even chained, so May leads the way inside, still keen on bingeing on banana desserts. Inside, they notice that trees are oddly stripped bare of any bananas. Max also gets disappointed at the lack of Slakoth. Suddenly, a big, loud rumbling shakes the forest, scaring them out of their wits. Then a few more pounds tremble the earth under them, just when the ground begins to crack. Fortunately a young man, Marcel, comes running to their rescue, escorting them to the reception office. He explains to them that the place is closed temporarily because of some recent troubles. After the rumbling calms down, he shows them to a window, and right outside they see a sleeping Snorlax. May looks it up in the Pokédex, and Marcel explains that the Snorlax has been terrorizing the Slakoth and eating all the bananas. A lot of the Slakoth have either run away, or have been hiding in fear without even a chance to eat the bananas, because of that Snorlax. Brock points out that Snorlax usually live up in the mountains, not in foothill areas like the garden. Marcel then remembers that a large building project began a month ago, and considers whether that is the reason for Snorlax's unannounced appearance. Ash adds that he caught a Snorlax in the past, but it's currently at Professor Oak's lab. Marcel tears up as the group volunteer to help him save the Slakoth and take care of the troublesome Snorlax. Meanwhile, Team Rocket peer through their binoculars, watching the sleeping Snorlax. After Meowth suggests they gift the Snorlax to their Boss, the trio set their sights on the catching the rare find. Back at the office, Marcel shows them the security cameras he has placed in the garden, as Ash and the others keep an eye on the sleeping Snorlax. Ash feels confident enough to battle Snorlax and maybe help get rid of it by capturing it in a Poké Ball. Suddenly, Max notices on the screen that Snorlax is now wide awake, and feasting away on the bananas. Ash rushes outside to find it and challenge it, while the others follow. As Snorlax nears the area where the Slakoth are taking cover, Ash finds it, and demands it to stop, and when it doesn't, he threatens to capture it. It doesn't seem to care as it just continues eating, so Ash has Pikachu try his Thunder attack. Though Snorlax keeps snacking on banana bunches, as if nothing happened. While Max and Brock are paying attention to the attack, all May seems to notice is that her precious bananas are still being eaten, to which Max and Brock sigh in disappointment. Ash then tries having Pikachu strike with its Iron Tail, but it seems to have caused no damage at all. Just then, Snorlax leans back with its mouth open. Brock warns Ash that Snorlax is about to counter with Yawn. Ash is clueless, but before he can ask, Snorlax releases many pink bubbles which hits Ash and Pikachu and they both collapse on the ground fast asleep. As the others try to shake Ash awake, Snorlax's Yawn bubbles also hit them too, and they drift off as well. Snorlax then returns to its slumber. Afterwards, Team Rocket fly over the garden in their balloon equipped with a lever and robot claw, searching for Snorlax. To their luck, they find not only it sleeping, but the twerps are sleeping next to it. Meowth gently lowers the claw at Snorlax, trying not to wake it. Unfortunately for them, they don't know about its ability to attack in its sleep. Snorlax then uses Yawn attack, and the three of them doze off. While they are asleep, Meowth lets go of the lever, losing control of the claw. Consequently the balloon explodes and the trio crash land into the forest below. A few hours later after they have all woken up, Marcel and the others are back at the lodge, Ash has decided to make a call to Professor Oak. Having explained the situation, Professor Oak is rather surprised they were all hit by a Yawn attack. Max then reminds Ash of his Snorlax, so he asks Oak for it. Professor Oak says that he has been feeding it specially-made Snorlax Pokéblock, designed to satisfy a Pokémon with a large appetite. However, Oak informs Ash that he can't battle the other Snorlax with it because Snorlax needs to wait between meals to battle. He suggests they use a Pokémon with an Ability such as Vital Spirit or Insomnia, so it won't be able to fall asleep. Max, having grown up with his dad, knows that Vigoroth has Vital Spirit. Seeing as there are Slakoth in this garden, there must be one close to evolution. Following on Oak's suggestion, Marcel calls out to his Slakoth. The Slakoth prove hesitant, though one eventually volunteers itself, and training against some of Ash's Pokémon begins. Ash chooses Pikachu, Torkoal and Grovyle to face off against Slakoth. Pikachu uses Quick Attack. Slakoth uses Counter and knocks it back. Torkoal uses Flamethrower but Slakoth easily dodges it. Grovyle then tries Leaf Blade, but Slakoth counters with Scratch. As they continue the match all of Ash's Pokémon faint just as they had planned and Slakoth evolves. Now that Marcel has a Vigoroth, they search for Snorlax. They find Snorlax in a nearby grove eating banana bunches. Marcel challenges it for a rematch with his newly evolved Vigoroth. As he sends it to fight, Snorlax opens its mouth for a Yawn attack, but Vigoroth just pops the Yawn bubbles and keeps running, and hits it hard with a Scratch. Snorlax then fires a barrage of Hyper Beams which Vigoroth is fast enough to dodge. Snorlax tries Yawn again, but it fails. Vigoroth retaliates with another Scratch, nearly knocking Snorlax out. Vigoroth uses Focus Energy, as Snorlax is about to use Body Slam. Vigoroth then uses a Focus Punch, which knocks Snorlax out. Marcel then uses the Poké Ball, and successfully captures it. Marcel congratulates Vigoroth, and just then all the Slakoth emerges from hiding and hugs both of them. With the problem finally settled, the renamed Banana Slakoth and Vigoroth Garden reopens to the public, and a Vigoroth has been added onto the entrance sign. To celebrate, Marcel has made them a banana cake with tiers, and a Slakoth on top, which May particularly appreciates. Marcel also reveals that he has come up with a novel use for Snorlax, he's made a rest area for people to take a nap with the help of Snorlax's Yawn attack. Marcel again thanks the group for their assistance before heading off towards Lilycove City.